that's what makes you beautiful
by stylesmonteith
Summary: The times where Finn couldn't help but tell Rachel she is beautiful.  In 300 words or less.
1. Chapter 1

So, I decided to try something new. This idea literally just came to me. I don't know how many of these little snippets I'm going to write, so I can't update the info just yet, but these are the times Finn couldn't help but tell Rachel she looked beautiful.

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day. Rachel sat under a tree in Central Park, eating a popsicle Finn had bought for her.<p>

He watched her, as he threw a Frisbee around with Puck, hoping that he would catch her glance just once. Finally, he did, and she smiled at him with her thousand watt smile that made his heart melt.

He put the game on hold, and heard Puck groan as he walked away. As he reached her, Rachel stood up, coming towards him. "Aren't you gonna play your game?" She asks, taking off her sunglasses.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are." Finn smiled, and kissed his beautiful wife to be on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Push!" The doctor said to her. He couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes. His baby, _their _baby, was being born. They had waited to find out the sex until the last minute, wanting it to be a surprise.

Rachel worked hard. _Harder than any other woman that had to do this _Finn thought. Until finally, a cry was heard. Finn felt the tears stream down his face as he saw his child being wiped off. He looked at Rachel, who was covered in sweat and tears and made his way over to her.

"She's beautiful." Rachel said, holding her new born baby girl in her arms.

"Not as beautiful as you." Finn said, kissing the top of his wife's head."


	3. Chapter 3

They were sprawled up on the floor, a blanket covering their limbs. They had just made love for the first time, and Finn couldn't believe how lucky he was. She had fallen asleep, about twenty minutes ago, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

He thought about the future, how he could live like this forever, with this tiny, amazing woman. He thought about how he would propose, and how she would look walking toward him in a white dress.

He looked at her again, he eyes closed and he mouth in a smile, snuggled up next to him. "You are so beautiful." He whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "And you don't even know it."


	4. Chapter 4

They were at the Planetarium. Rachel had said she wanted to go visit one after they watched that episode of "Friends", the one where Ross and Rachel have sex the first time. So he takes her there. They're not alone, they're with Puck, Quinn, and a few other people from Glee club, but he feels like their the only two in the room.

When the projector makes the sky above spin, Rachel covers her eyes, scared of the feeling she gets when it's happening. Finn just holds her hand, telling her to close her eyes and it will be over in a second.

They hang back once the presentation is over, the others had already gone out. "I'm sorry for closing my eyes during the best part, I know it was expensive to come here." She sighed, playing with Finn's hand.

"That's okay, Rach. And I know you wish we could do what Ross and Rachel did, but I hope this makes up for it." He points to the ceiling. Written in the stars says _I love you, Rachel._ She gasps and kisses him. "I love you, too." She says smiling. "You're amazing, did you know that?" She asks, kissing him on the cheek.

"And you're beautiful." It wasn't a question.


	5. Chapter 5

They're in kindergarten. Rachel was sitting in the corner crying because Puck made fun of her nose. Finn thought that was mean, and he went over to see how she was. Rachel stops crying as Finn approaches, wide eyed, scared of what Finn would do.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asks, hoping she'll at least smile. She doesn't instead she turns around to face the wall, so he can't see her face. She doesn't understand. "Well, I guess you don't want to talk, but my mommy says to never lie and Puck lied. You don't have an ugly nose, you're beautiful." He says, and walks away, hoping she would believe what his mom taught him.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank every single one of you for liking/subscribing to this story. This one is a lot easier for me to think of ideas for and write with my hectic school schedule. It means so much that another one of my brain children is loved by people!

* * *

><p>"I WANT TAT ONE!" Sydney screamed! "That one! That one! That one!" The five year old pointed at a tank on the wall. Smiling, Finn went over to his little girl, wondering just what she could want <em>this time.<em>

"What is it, baby girl?" He asked, crouching down beside her. He smiled at her when he saw a turtle making its way into the water. "You know, Syd, I don't think Mommy wants a turtle." Finn said, looking to see if there were any signs of Rachel before he continued. "But I think it would be cool if we got one and named it after one of the Ninja turtles, wouldn't you?"

"YEAH!" Sydney squealed. "Tat one, Daddy!" She pointed again.

"No sweetie, no turtles." Rachel said, rounding the corner. "No, Finny, no turtles." She said, squatting by her daughter. "But, if you really want, we can get a kitten!" Rachel said excitedly, reaching for her daughter's hand. "KITTY!" she screamed, forgetting all about the turtles.

"But I wanted a turtle!" Finn pouted, hoping he could get his way.

"No turtles, Finny." Rachel repeated, as she walked away from her husband.

"You're lucky you're so beautiful!" He called after her. He smiled at the turtles one last time, and followed his family to go pick out a kitten.


	7. Chapter 7

They were studying, just like they always did. Him at her desk, her on her bed, pink sparkly pen in hand. He loved that they always seemed to do homework together, and loved even more that she was smarter than him. She always seemed to know the answers when he didn't. But, he hated chemistry, more than he could ever imagine.

Angry, he threw his pen into his book and slammed it shut. "Fuck chemistry." Finn said. "There's no point in this, when will we ever use this again." Rachel just laughed, nose still in her history book.

"Language, Finny." She scolded as he joined her on her bed, homework long forgotten. "And you need to learn chemistry, it's what makes everything we do possible. It's what makes our bodies work…" she started, Finn's lips attached to her neck. "And it's what makes this…" she motioned to his actions with her hands, "so enjoyable." He felt Finn giggle against her neck.

"Is chemistry why you're so beautiful?" He asked, taking her face in his hands. "Because if it is, then maybe it's worth studying." He smiled when Rachel nodded.

"Yeah it is," She said as he started to get up, "but you can wait five more minutes before you go back to it." Rachel giggled, attaching her lips back to Finn's.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn looked at his wife curiously as she read her book. He knew she could sense him looking at her when she looked up smiling "What are you looking at Mr. Hudson?"

Finn smiled, moving over to her side of the couch, putting his arm around her. "Just how beautiful you are, Mrs. Hudson." He whispered into her ear after he kissed her cheek.

"You always call me beautiful, and when I call you handsome, you disagree. Why is that?" Rachel said, closing her book and leaning on Finn's chest.

"Because, you are so much more beautiful than I am handsome." Finn smiled. "And because you're the wife, you deserve to hear how beautiful you are everyday." Finn pulled Rachel closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I can't argue with that." She laughed, holding him tighter to him. Finn laughed at her words.

"No, you can't, can you?" He smiled as Rachel picked up her book again. "And you never will."


End file.
